


Fever Dream

by Deannie



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Fever Dream

Ah! Barbados! The surf, the sun, the sand... Tony groaned angrily. The humidity. 

The fresh linen slacks and neat white shirt had been crisp when he'd put them on this morning. Now they lay sad and wet across the chair as he lay here in his boxer shorts. He wished he thought a cold shower would do him any good, but he knew he'd be just as wet when he'd toweled off as he would be under the spray itself. 

Giving that avenue up as a lost cause, Tony squelched uncomfortably on top of the comforter, staring at the ceiling of the hotel room he was sharing with Gibbs. Gibbs. Great. Like he needed another reason to be hot and bothered. 

And it wasn't even like he could enjoy the unusual turn of events that had him sharing a king-sized bed with the man! January at NCIS headquarters meant flu season, and Kate had it about as bad as a woman could without a trip to the hospital. Which was why Tony was here now, sharing the one available room in this swank beachfront island hotel with a man he'd fallen for pretty much the moment he was hired. 

Would have been a lot more fun--or considerably more annoying--if he hadn't managed to catch said flu from said co-worker. As it was, he was lucky he was functioning at all, much less had the energy to lust after Gibbs. He'd even bowed out of the obligatory lunch with the local LEOs and headed back here, pleading a headache. Gibbs had simply given him a concerned look and let him leave. 

So here he lay, fever rising again, thinking about how the bed was too big and too empty and too damn hot and sticky--and not in the right way, either! Oh well. It could be worse, he told himself. You could be in peak condition--in which case you'd probably jump Gibbs's bones and lose your job. The idea of jumping Gibbs kept his mind nicely occupied for a few long moments.... 

   
"DiNozzo, you look like a goddamn chia pet!" 

Tony jumped in surprise as Gibbs dropped down on the other side of the bed. He hadn't even heard him come in--he must be sicker than he thought. The comment took a minute to sink through his brain, and when it did, he raised a hand to his hair. Humidity again. It made the locks curl in all the wrong places and stand out from his head just like the paperweight Gibbs described. 

"Sorry, Boss," he offered gamely, giving his superior a smile. "If you want to talk to the weatherman about the humidity level..." 

Gibbs grinned slightly, but his gaze ran over Tony's face in that analyzing way he had, and Tony found himself unconsciously trying to look hale and hearty. "How was lunch?" 

The ploy didn't work, given the frown that stayed between Gibbs's eyebrows, but the older man let him get away with it--for the moment. "Well, they don't seem to know anything about Yarden's activities while he was here, but the calamari was good." 

DiNozzo blanched a bit at the idea of that particular food choice, and Gibbs--being Gibbs--picked up on it immediately. He leaned forward, a slightly irritated bite to his voice. "Feeling any better?" 

_I was till you mentioned squid_ , Tony thought to himself. To Gibbs, he offered a wan smile. Time to play it up. "I'm okay," he replied. 

Gibbs gave him a searching look before snorting in disbelief. "You should get some sleep. We don't have to be out at the aircraft carrier until 1730." 

Tony obediently closed his eyes, expecting Gibbs to get up and putter around... or something. He looked up, puzzled, as Gibbs just sat on the other side of the bed, staring down at him. "What're _you_ going to do, Boss?" he asked, unconsciously holding his breath for the answer. 

Gibbs graced him with a smile that said a whole lot more than Tony felt he was willing to hear. "Go to sleep, Tony," he commanded again, and Tony fancied he could see Gibbs itching to brush at his chia pet hair. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

Suddenly wondering if this was some sort of fever dream, Tony gave up thinking, and slept... 

And never felt the soft brush of lips against his sweaty brow... 

* * * * * *  
The End

FANDOM: NCIS  
PAIRING: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
RATING: G  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
